ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
T'Zar
Agent T'Zar is a Vulcan from Star Trek, specifically The Original Series. She was originally written by Tawaki, and is now written by Zingenmir. She is currently partnered with Abaddon. Agent Profile Appearance Along with the classic Vulcan slanted eyebrows and pointed ears, T'Zar has olive skin, deep brown eyes, and somewhat curly brown hair. She is not exceptionally tall or obviously muscled, but her posture and movement can give the impression of being steady or solid. Personality/Brief History Like the rest of her people, T'Zar is a touch telepath and possessed of very strong emotions. She controls the expression of said emotions, and reacts logically as much as possible. An increasingly long stay among humans has made her perhaps a touch more expressive than many of her fellows: those who know her well can spot small shifts of expression and read them accordingly. After thirteen years in the PPC, she is also more tolerant of the illogic inherent in much of human dialogue and action than she was in early years, despite the incomprehensibility that some of it retains. PPC Career T'Zar is the widow of Agent Salok, who died in the Assimilation Crisis. She was devastated, but muddled through in the Vulcan way. She worked with Agent Tadkeeta in the Department of Geographical Aberrations for at least a year and a half between 2006 and March 2008. She was then reassigned to a new partner, Agent Abaddon, with whom she moved into RC 7221. In 2009, T'Zar was repartnered again, this time with Agent Dawn McKenna, another young human. This new partnership worked out well, leaving the two close friends for life. When Dawn left DOGA for the DMS in 2012, Abaddon returned to RC 7221 and remained there. She is a licensed Sun Crusher pilot, and in 2007 she and Tadkeeta blew up the Naklab System from the Marrissa Picard series. (She also had a Mirrorverse counterpart). Timeline ; 2006 * partnered with Tadkeeta in DOGA. * December - Salok dies. ; 2008 * March - partnered with Abaddon. Moves to RC 7221. ; 2009 * May - partnered with Dawn McKenna. ; 2012 * early - Dawn is transferred to the DMS; T'Zar is re-partnered with Abaddon. ; 2014 * February 19 - T'Zar is contacted by Eledhwen and Christianne to take care of two uncanonical buildings in the Star Trek AOS continuum. * October 31 - T'Zar plays Rocky in A Troupe By Any Other Name's Halloween night production of The Rocky Horror Picture Show. ; 2015 * May 18 - Dawn is confused by T'Zar's description of a mission (borderline canonical) * September 27 - T'Zar and Abaddon are visited by Dawn and Zeb. ; 2017 * mid-March - T'Zar attends the annual Purim party with Abaddon. * March - Dawn comes to T'Zar for advice. * late April - rescues Abaddon via mind-meld. Interludes * Mentioned in "Department of Geographical Aberrations gets Sun Crushers," The Multiverse Monitor, Issue Eleven **In which T'Zar proposes obtaining Sun Crushers for DOGA's use, and later uses one to destroy the Naklab system. * Appears in "Operation: Neuralyze!" ** In which many agents fight the Borg, and Salok is lost. * Appears in "The Sacred Daughter" (Watership Down), Agents Tawaki Penguin and Iskillion-Galuit-Elendil (DF) ** In which T'Zar receives a message for Tawaki as he arrives for Tadkeeta's birthday party. * Mentioned in "Your in the Matrix, Charlie Brown!" (Peanuts x The Matrix), Agents Tawaki and Iskillion (DF) ** During which T'Zar is in Medical, having been injured by Sued!Legolas. * Mentioned in "Fighting Emotions" (Narnia), Agents Tawaki and Melpomene (DTO) ** In which T'Zar has been reassigned to a new, unnamed partner. * Interlude 1: "T'Zar's Reassignment - Part 2" ** Abaddon meets his new partner for the first time, and T’Zar is reintroduced. Set in March 2008. * Interlude 2: "That Blessed Arrangement" ** That blessed arrangement, that dream within a dream... Humanity’s take on marriage is incomprehensible as ever. Set in October 2009, with a 2016 coda. * Mentioned in "Illogical in All the Right Ways" (Star Trek: 2009), Agents Eledhwen and Christianne (DMS) ** In which T'Zar is contacted for a demolition request, and sends word of its completion. * Appears in "T'Zar's Reassignment - Part 1" (April Fool's Day 2014) ** Reality falls apart as Agents Abaddon and T’Zar take the Reader’s TARDIS for a joyride (to Gallifrey!) * Appears in "Science Fiction Double Feature" ** A Troupe By Any Other Name celebrates Halloween with a one-time shadow cast performance of The Rocky Horror Picture Show. The performance is, of course, reviewed in the Multiverse Monitor. **T'Zar plays Rocky (with some help from a disguise generator). * Appears in "The Carrot Juice Shop AU" (April Fool's Day 2015) **In which a new shop has opened up near the PPC, and everyone goes there. * Appears in "A Meeting At Rudi's" (Borderline canonical) **In which T’Zar talks about her latest mission and Dawn is confused. *Interlude 3: "Meeting the Exes" with Iximaz ** Dawn makes good on her promise to Zeb and takes him to meet two of her old partners. *Interlude 4: "Come As You Aren't" **Dawn, Abaddon, and T'Zar prepare for the 2017 Purim Party. (Posted separately because the Purim RP wasn't held.) ** This interlude is canonical. * Interlude 5: "What'll I Do" ** Dawn turns to one of her oldest friends for advice. Set in March 2017. * Interlude 6: "Do-Si-Do" ** Abaddon has been caught in the power of a Stu; T’Zar must save him, with the help of a well-known Vulcan ability. Set late April 2017. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Geographical Aberrations